1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system for a vehicle which is constructed such that an airbag cushion can be deployed in such a way as to enclose the head of an occupant sitting on a seat so that the upper portion of the passenger's body can be protected in all directions.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an airbag system for a driver's seat, which is installed on the center portion of a steering wheel, is widely used.
While the airbag system for a driver's seat is deployed in the event of a head-on collision and protects the head and the chest of the driver, it cannot properly protect the driver in the event of a side impact crash or a rollover accident. This equally applies to a passenger airbag system. For this reason, a side airbag system, a curtain airbag system, etc. have been additionally developed in an effort to decrease the extent of injury to an occupant in the event of a side impact crash or a rollover accident.
In this regard, recently, development of an airbag system for decreasing injury severity due to a collision between occupants or for preventing an occupant from being ejected out of a vehicle in the event of a side impact crash or a rollover accident is receiving greater attention. Referring to FIG. 1, an airbag system may be installed in the space defined between a roof panel 1 and a headliner 2 such that an airbag cushion 3 can be deployed between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat by tearing the headliner 2.
In conventional arts, various airbag systems have been separately developed so as to be adapted for various kinds of accidents. Thus, substantial investment costs and material costs are imposed on vehicle manufacturers due to the development of various airbag systems, and a substantial economic burden is imposed to a customer since it is necessary to purchase the various airbag systems in order to be prepared for an accident.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.